


On The Corner of First and Amistad

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Surrogacy, surrogates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's hit rocket bottom in every way possible. Stefan and Caroline are at the edge of hope, their dreams of adding to their family seemingly unattainable. Damon's been lost for a long time. Can these four help each other survive this rough world? A.U./A.H. Steroline with eventual Delena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: It's Beginning To Get To Me

Vampire Diaries A.U. / A.H. Damon/Elena Stefan/Caroline

Author's Notes: Here's my new story (even though I should be working on my other ones). I've actually been working on it for a while but I just wanted to share it and see what the reaction would be. Besides, I think we could use a little distraction from this long, agonizing hiatus.

Prologue: It's Beginning to Get to Me

Elena Gilbert's leg bounced nervously, eyes scanning back and forth between the two different sheets of paper – both stamped with the dreaded red 'past due' words. What else was she supposed to do? She'd had to drop out of school, her job barely paid her enough to live let alone pay the bills that she was behind on. She'd had to move out of her old apartment quickly last month into this one-room dump she could still barely make the rent for. She couldn't even go home to her family because she couldn't afford the plane ride home. She didn't want to go that route anyway. Her family had so much going on and she didn't want to saddle them with her problems too. She just couldn't do that to her twin sister or her younger brother or her aunt and uncle.

Things were bad, worse than they'd ever been before. How was she supposed to get through this? How had she even gotten here?

Well, that wasn't exactly hard to figure out. She'd left her home town of Mystic Falls restless – eager to get out from under her sister's shadow and the grief of losing her parents – with dreams of being a big time writer. She got an internship at a publishing company while she went to school in Manhattan. She met an amazing guy at the office she interned at and they were happy – even talking about moving in together. It was going good . . . at first. But the bills and homework load and boyfriend expectations and intern duties piled up and she just couldn't handle it anymore. There weren't enough dollars in the bank account or time in the day or strength in her mind and body to go around. And then . . . she found out her perfect guy was cheating on her – with her boss.

She just couldn't do this anymore.

She was too proud to ask for help and didn't have the resources to help herself. Tears fell down her face and a sob escaped her lips. She'd never realized rock bottom would hurt so much. Anger coursed through her – why couldn't she make it work? Why was this so hard? Why wasn't she enough?

In a blind moment of despair, she picked up an empty glass off the coffee table and hurled it across the room into the mantle across the room. It collided with a ceramic moon and star decoration with a crash. The glass and ceramic shattered into a million pieces around the room and water splashed everywhere.

Elena cried out louder – the decoration had been a gift from her mother when she was younger and one of the few things she'd brought from home when she left. She groaned in desperation. "What more can I do?!" Tears fell from her eyes as an unfamiliar yellow piece of paper floated from a hidden spot on the mantle onto the floor at Elena's feet. She sniffled and picked up the piece of paper. She'd never seen this piece of paper before.

It was a flyer from a hospital on . . . surrogacy.

Elena looked up at the ceiling, wiping her tears away . . . and she smiled.

Thanks, mom . . .

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan stared at the closed bedroom door with his hands running through his hair. The sounds of sobs echoed through the door and broke Stefan's heart with every second it carried on. He was way beyond the point of knowing what to do anymore.

He stood and went up to the door, knocking softly. "Honey?" He cleared his throat. "Baby, please open the door . . ." He listened for an answer but all he heard were deeper sobs.

They'd just gotten home from the hospital . . . again. They'd just had their very lives ripped out from under them . . . again. They'd just lost their child . . . again.

"Baby, please . . ." He begged. Each cry of his beautiful blonde wife dug straight into his heart like a knife. "I love you, baby . . . please let me in . . ."

"Stefan, go away!" Caroline shouted through her sobs.

Stefan hit his head against the door, defeated. He didn't know how to comfort her when she wouldn't let him in. He was hurting too but she was pushing him away.

He remembered the first time they found out they were expecting . . . three years earlier. They'd been newly married and he was starting a new job at his father's firm. She just started the catering company she'd always wanted to. They were on top of the world, over the moon about their new addition. They read all the books, looked into all the classes, talked names, and even started thinking about decorating a nursery.

And then that night . . .

He awoke that night to her screams and cries . . . and blood on their sheets. They hurried to the hospital only to find out the worst – sudden and unexplainable miscarriage. Three years later – and four more miscarriages – and they were at the end of their rope. Two days earlier had been the most recent. Stefan watched the light fade from his wife's eyes with every traumatic visit to the hospital.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know who to turn to for help. His mother was long gone, buried in the Salvatore family crypt. His father would be no help – he didn't like Caroline in the first place. The last thing Giuseppe Salvatore needed in his 'blackmail bank' was that the daughter-in-law he didn't like had had five miscarriages. He hadn't seen his widowed brother since his wedding and they weren't exactly on the best of terms right now. Caroline's mother was out of the question – he loved Liz Forbes like a mother but he couldn't handle facing her when he was the cause of her daughter's pain. Caroline's father had passed away just a few years before. Even Caroline's best friend Bonnie wouldn't be a good idea. Bonnie didn't have children of her own nor did she seem interested in them right now. There wasn't really anyone else to turn to.

"Care . . ." He tried again.

Nope . . . no reply – only cries.

He let out a frustrated breath, just about on the verge of tears himself. He turned away from the door, resigned to giving his wife the space she needed. His eyes caught the corner of a yellow piece of paper on the table as he sat down on the chair. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and picked up the piece of paper. He figured it must be from all their stacks of medical information and pamphlets from the hospital. One bold black word stuck out on the piece of paper:

surrogacy.

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Gotta Get Up And Try

Chapter One: Gotta Get Up and Try

Three months later . . .

Stefan and Caroline sat in the waiting room in their best clothes, both of their nerves running ragged. Their hands weren't entwined, their knees weren't touching . . . they weren't even looking at each other. Lately they could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. But this was their last chance – this was it. God or Nature or Mother Earth or whatever or whomever had ruled out their option of bringing a child to term on their own. So . . . this was their one chance to bring a child into the world that was half him and half her. If this chance fell through, then their only other option was adoption. They could maybe live with that but what they really wanted was a child that was theirs. Despite the rocks in their marriage right now, this was what they both wanted together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?"

The two jumped and stared at each other for a second before they stood and followed the nurse through a door. Caroline gulped as the nurse led them into a little interview room. There was a large, round, glass table in the middle of the room with four cushioned benches surrounding it. The nurse left and it was just the two of them. There were photographs all around the room of happy families of all shapes and sizes. Caroline sniffled – that was all she wanted. A baby that was half her and half the man she loved – a child to symbolize the love they shared for each other and their family and friends and the world. A little girl with light brown hair and green eyes or a little boy with blonde hair and grey eyes – whatever, as long as he or she was healthy and alive.

She felt Stefan lay his hand on her atop her knee. She turned to look at him and he smiled nervously at her. She smiled – just as uneasy – back at him. Sure they'd been having problems with their marriage lately, but that didn't change how she felt about him. She loved him with all her heart and that would never change – and she didn't have to ask him to know that he still loved her with all of his heart. The counselor they were going to assured them again and again that they would get through this together and Caroline believed her with all she had.

When Stefan had first approached her with the idea of surrogacy, she'd rejected it at first. She was intent to be a mom – and that included everything from carrying her child for nine months to the painful but joyful delivery. She didn't want to share that with another woman – that was hers to experience with Stefan. Stefan was disappointed but supported her initial decision not to get a surrogate. The next idea they discussed with their doctor was in-vitro fertilization. However, that was when the doctors and specialists found that Caroline's body just wouldn't carry a child to term. They couldn't figure out why, just that it was near medically impossible and not suggested anymore after so many miscarriages. Plus, it wasn't that Stefan and Caroline couldn't conceive – they'd done that plenty of times. They just couldn't get the fetus to stay alive. Then their doctor suggested adoption – whether from within the United States or worldwide. They talked about it and were almost ready to do it when Stefan brought up surrogacy. While the idea of giving a child already in the world a home was noble and beautiful . . . the two decided that their hearts were just too set on a child of their own. So they decided that they'd try surrogacy but if it didn't work out then they would go back to adoption.

And here they were. After two months of paperwork and counseling and physicals and interviews today was their last shot. All the women they'd met just didn't work out – whether the chemistry with the three of them didn't work out or the woman's background check fell through or in one case the woman found out she was already pregnant – Stefan and Caroline were getting discouraged. Their caseworker and doctor/fertility specialist Julie Williamson had asked that they do just one more interview and if it didn't work out they'd start looking for adoption candidates. Today was that interview.

All that they knew about the woman was that she was single, willing, close to their age, and her background checked out okay. Everything else they'd go through in the interview. Now they just had to wait for their caseworker to bring her to the room.

Stefan squeezed her hand, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back – her nerves were working overtime. She could feel how nervous he was too.

They both tensed as the door opened again and a smiling Julie entered the room. "Hey you two . . ." She smiled, setting her paperwork on the large glass table. "Are we ready for a winner?" Stefan and Caroline nodded nervously. "We'll get started shortly." Julie opened her paperwork and picked up a pen from inside. "Are we nervous?"

"Very," Stefan answered for his quiet wife and himself, squeezing her hand again. "It's been a long road to get here . . . we're just very ready to find our family."

Julie nodded, writing something on her tablet. "And I am very anxious to help you do that. This girl is very passionate about this . . . I've screened her several times before I even approached you with her. I've talked to her, spent time with her. I've very hopeful about this matching."

Stefan shared a hopeful smile with his wife. "That sounds wonderful."

Julie smiled – almost genuinely giddy herself – "I think we should get this started."

Stefan and Caroline nodded, also smiling. "Yes, please." Caroline breathed, her nerves making her stomach upset. They'd been through so much for too long . . . it was definitely time for some hopeful news.

Julie looked toward the door and nodded, waving her hand. The door opened and a young woman stepped through. She had long, straight, dark hair. Her skin was a healthy, warm, olive color – European descent, maybe? – and her eyes a wide, almond-shaped mocha color. She was young but she had an old-soul sense about her that Caroline had always seen in her best friend Bonnie growing up.

"Stefan, Caroline – I'd like you to meet Elena Gilbert," Julie spoke as the timid young woman took a seat next to the caseworker. "Elena, this is Stefan and Caroline Salvatore. I will be just outside . . . give you three some time to get to know one another." Julie picked up her paperwork and left, closing the door behind herself.

"Hello," Stefan reached over the table and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Elena shook his hand, barely meeting his eyes, mumbling her greeting. "My wife and I are very hopeful about this meeting. Right, honey?"

Caroline cleared her throat, nodding. "Yes . . . Julie's had nothing but praise for you." The blonde held out her hand and shook Elena's as well. "We all just really want this to work out for everyone."

Elena nodded, swallowing. "Julie said you both are really good people."

Stefan and Caroline exchanged a glance, smiling. Stefan took his wife's hand again. "So . . . you seem really passionate about this program. Do you mind sharing how you got involved with it?"

"Well," Elena bit her bottom lip. "Family was always important to me growing up. I have two siblings – a younger brother and a twin sister. My sister and I were adopted by our parents when we were only a few hours old. We never found our birth parents but it didn't matter because we had parents that loved us. We were just thankful to be together. When our parents had our brother unexpectedly they were really happy. They'd been trying even before adopting my sister and me but hadn't had much luck. So when they had my brother it was quite the surprise. I was only six but I remember how happy they were. And they loved us all equally. My sister has two kids of her own now with her husband and they love their kids so much. She's a great mom – just like our mom was before she died and just like our aunt was when she and her husband took us in. I don't see my family much anymore now and my parents are both passed away but I just . . . I don't know . . ." Elena sighed, looking down.

Caroline squeezed Stefan's hand, sharing another knowing glance with him. He nodded, smiling at her.

"I don't really have anyone in my life right now and things haven't been going well," Elena continued. "I found a flyer for surrogacy left behind in my new apartment and, well . . . it seemed right. I need change in my life, purpose. Something new, something . . ." She trailed off. Then she looked up and met Stefan and Caroline's eyes. "I want to do this . . . for you. I can do this . . . My life has been so out of control for so long that I just . . . I want to—No, I need to do something for someone else." The girl let out a breath, panting. "So . . . I came here. I've been meeting with Julie for months. She explained everything to me – how it all works, how each couple comes here for different reasons, how I would have to essentially give up my body for nine months. She's told me about a lot of couples, I've met with even more. None of them really seemed . . . I don't know, right, I guess. And then a few weeks ago she told me about the two of you."

Stefan and Caroline glanced at each other again, squeezing each other's hands. The pain of the last three years tugged at their hearts. Caroline felt a tear gather in the corner of her eyes. Stefan rubbed her knuckles with his hand.

"When Julie told me your story I knew this would be it," Elena swallowed, a sad sigh leaving her lips. "I bawled when she told me – for days. I just couldn't help it and I apologize if bringing it up makes you feel uncomfortable." Caroline felt Stefan's arm wind around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Elena continued. "She told me about every obstacle you've both gone through – all of it. The miscarriages—" Caroline sniffled, emotional memory hitting her, and Stefan held her closer – she could feel how this was effecting him too. "—the counseling, the procedures, the options, the heartache . . ." Elena looked down. Caroline wiped a tear from her eye. "After Julie told me I told her about my parents. The stories were quite similar. After my parents died, my aunt explained to my sister and me just how much my parents went through before adopting us. They tried for a year and a half before they even got pregnant the first time. They lost it after only a week." Elena told them. Caroline and Stefan had always made it to at least the three-week mark. Once, they'd made it to four-and-a-half months. "They lost six more after that. And then they gave up and adopted my sister and me. Six years later, they hadn't even been trying and had my brother. And even that was really hard for them – I think my mom was on bed rest the whole nine months. After that, they decided they had their three and they were done. But the journey to the three of us wasn't easy." Elena let out a breath.

Caroline digested what she'd told them. Though she hadn't met her, the blonde felt a kinship with Elena's mother. It was hard for a woman to lose one child – let alone multiple. Caroline leaned into Stefan, trying to pull some of that strength he always seemed to have. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

Elena wiped her own tears. "So . . . to finish my long-winded rant . . . I want to help the two of you the way that finding my sister and me helped my parents. If you'll allow me to do it, I want to help the two of you finally meet your child."

Caroline swallowed, the strength completely draining from her body. Stefan held her as the floodgates in the blonde's eyes burst. "Yes . . ." Caroline breathed as the tears flowed from her eyes. She turned her head the little her drained body would allow her to meet her husband's gaze. She nodded, still crying. Tears fell from his eyes as he nodded too. Caroline turned back to their new-found angel, all of them now crying . . . "Yes, please . . . yes . . ."

"Yes?" Elena repeated, smiling.

Stefan and Caroline nodded. "Yes, we would be honored if you would agree to carry our child." Stefan hugged his wife closer, his hand entwined with hers.

The door opened again and Julie stepped through. One look at the three smiling, crying, faces and the caseworker herself smiled. "Yes?"

Stefan, Caroline, and Elena all nodded. "Yes . . . it's a match." Stefan confirmed.

"Oh, I knew this would work out!" Julie grinned, wiping happy tears from her eyes. "What do you say we get this thing going? Hash out the details?" The three nodded earnestly.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

It certainly was a match made in heaven.

Not even twenty-four hours after meeting, Elena and the Salvatore's were back in the clinic for a final physical. All three passed with flying colors. Details were hashed out and agreed upon and contracts were signed. Elena and the Salvatore's spent every day together, all of them anxious, excited, and nervous for what the next few months could bring.

If the implanting procedure took and Elena became pregnant, she would live with the Salvatore's through the duration of the pregnancy and the time after the birth while she recovered. Stefan and Caroline wanted to pay for all of it – the medical bills, Elena's care during and after the birth, even compensating Elena after – everything. They wouldn't even agree to let her pay rent for living in their house. She was giving them the child they so desperately wanted and that was plenty payment enough for them.

If the procedure did not take the first time, they would wait the suggested time by Dr. Julie Williamson and then try again. From there they would talk about more options. For the moment, they were all positive that it would take the first time. Elena was young, healthy, and in great shape. Both Caroline and Stefan's DNA was strong – even if Caroline couldn't carry the child, she could still conceive one.

Six days after the first meeting, all the contracts and testing and paperwork was legalized. Dr. Williamson gathered both Stefan and Caroline's samples and began tracking Elena's cycle. Caroline and Stefan were one step closer to their dream child.

Eleven days after the first meeting, Elena began ovulating. Dr. Williamson sat down with the Salvatore's and Elena again and they talked through everything. The implanting procedure took place while Stefan and Caroline waited down the hall anxiously. As far as Dr. Williamson could tell, everything went the way it was supposed to.

Eight weeks after the first meeting, success was found. After feeling sick for over a week and realizing she was late, Elena called Dr. Williamson and went into the clinic. A blood test confirmed that Elena was indeed pregnant. Stefan and Caroline rejoiced, the wall in their marriage shrinking all the more. The Salvatore couple immediately moved the young girl into their home – they'd already had a room ready for her. Operation Salvatore Baby was in full swing.

Elena and the baby were still as healthy as ever and Dr. Williamson gave Stefan and Caroline the okay to tell their family. Giuseppe wasn't especially happy about the circumstances, but he was okay with finally getting a grandchild. Liz was thrilled at the prospect of becoming a grandmother, but – as always – still worried about her daughter. Bonnie was happy for her best friend but – as a single, working woman – couldn't really understand it.

Elena and the Salvatore's grew extremely close besides Operation Baby Salvatore. Elena told them more of her family – except for why she left home – and Stefan and Caroline told the story of how they met (they grew up together and started as best friends) and their families as well.

Before they knew it, Elena was into her third month. Still not showing, but both Elena and baby were the picture of perfect health. Although, Elena had been unlucky enough to still have the 'morning sickness.' She didn't mind, though. A routine fell upon them. Stefan and Caroline worked during the day while Elena took a few classes. At night they all had dinner together and then parted their separate ways. For Elena's appointments, either Caroline or Stefan (usually both) were always with her.

On this particular day, Stefan and Caroline had a dinner to go to – a couple Caroline knew from work were celebrating their anniversary. This left Elena to her own devices. She wasn't really up for company anyway – the nausea and throwing up were in overdrive tonight.

She was happy about what she was doing for her new friends, but being around them sometimes made her miss her family more. Her nieces were growing up – near eight and six now – and Elena hadn't seen them since they were babies. And her brother would be almost out of high school now and on to college. She'd missed a lot . . . but they were happy and they didn't need her problems weighing them down.

She sat in her room – where she spent most of her days now – typing out a research paper on her laptop. She never realized how much she missed school until Stefan and Caroline convinced her to go back.

A sudden wave in her stomach sent her running for the bathroom – again.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon used the spare key under in the flower pot to let himself into his brother's house. He flipped his keys on his finger, letting out a breath. He hadn't been back to New York in a while, having taken the last three years off to "travel the world." Really, he'd just been mourning the loss of his wife and high school sweetheart. He'd held her in his arms as she was taken from him by cancer over four years ago.

He'd called his brother a few days earlier, telling him he was bored with traveling and he could use a place to stay while he got back on his feet. His brother seemed more gleeful than usual and gladly offered him a place to stay. In fact, when Damon called earlier in the day to say he'd be in later that night – he was fairly certain he'd interrupted his brother and his hyper-active blonde wife during some private time – he was informed that they'd be out late but the key was in the usual place. Damon was thoroughly disgusted and quickly ended the called. Sure, Damon himself had had plenty of bed partners his life but that didn't mean he wanted to know about his brother's boring married sex with his neurotic wife. Honestly, Damon didn't find any of that domestic stuff appealing anymore. He was okay on his own. Doing what he wanted, when he wanted. He—

The sound of retching echoed as Damon ascended the stairs. Wait, what? Stefan and Caroline weren't home . . .

"Oh god . . ."

Damon tensed. A feminine moan – and from the sounds of it not a pleasurable one – resonated through a closed door . . . . One of the guest bathrooms if he remembered right. Drug-addict-break-in? One of Caroline's annoying fraternity friends?

"Hello?" He called out. "Is someone there?" He raised his hand and gently rapped his knuckles on the door. He heard the sound of more retching. "Are you all right in there?"

"W-Who's there?" A small voice trembled. "Stefan?"

Damon raised his eyebrow. That voice certainly wasn't Stefan's wife, Caroline. Who was this mysterious woman in his brother and sister-in-law's bathroom?

"Stefan is that you? I-I thought you and Caroline had that dinner to go to?"

Damon's eye raised even more. Well, that possibly ruled out a mistress if she knew who Caroline was . . .

The door opened to reveal the most beautiful wide brown doe eyes Damon had ever seen. He swallowed – holy cow those eyes . . .

"Um, who are you?"

Damon blinked. Who was *he*? "Well, who are you – in my brother's house?"

"Oh . . . um . . ." She nodded, an intrigued expression gracing her face. "You must be Damon . . ."

"Possibly," Damon nodded. "But that still doesn't explain—"

Her face greened and her eyes widened. "S-sorry . . ." She disappeared in the bathroom again. Damon winced as he heard the tell-tale retching again. Geez, did she have the flu or something? A few moments later the door opened again and the girl leaned against the frame of the door. Her face was pale and her hands shook. "Sorry." She swallowed. "Ugh . . . I feel like I live in this bathroom."

Damon just stared at her. Despite the pale, sweaty skin and sticky, messy bun in her hair she was still beautiful. Her slightly sickly pale-tinged olive skin glowed in the soft lighting of the hallway and her tired mocha brown eyes pierced right through him. He cleared his throat – he hadn't been this affected by a woman since–well, since . . .

"I'm, um . . . I'm Elena," The girl said. "Elena Gilbert."

Damon shook his head from his thoughts. He held out his hand. "Damon Salvatore."

Elena accepted his hand, nodding. "Caroline and Stefan told me a little about you. They mentioned you'd be staying here for a while."

He grunted, pulling his hand back. Despite the effect this girl had on him, Damon wasn't fond of being out of the loop. "Really . . . because they haven't mentioned anything about you . . ."

"Well, I'm . . ." She let out a sigh, looking down at the ground. She bit her bottom lip and Damon found himself reeling. Damn, this girl was doing things to him that no one had been able to do since his wife. It confused and frustrated and excited him all at the same time . . . who was she? "I'm not sure it's my place to say . . ." She breathed. "You'll have to ask Caroline and Stefan."

"What?" Damon shook his head. None of this was making any sense.

"I—" Elena stopped, slamming the door behind her as she disappeared into the bathroom again. Damon let out a breath . . . geez, she must really have a bad flu or something. He made a mental note to go wash his hands, stat . . .

Downstairs, he heard the front door open. Stefan and Caroline's voices echoed through the house. He decided to give this Elena some space and go announce his arrive to his brother and sister-in-law.

He descended the stairs, running his hand through his hair. It felt strange to be back in the city. He'd been in mostly run-down motels in one-street towns and villages for the last four years.

"Hello, brother!" Stefan greeted him as Caroline and he put their coats on the rack. "It has been way too long." The younger Salvatore embraced his long-lost brother in a hug.

"Good to see you too, bro," Damon chuckled.

"We were so worried about you!" Caroline hugged him from the other side. "We couldn't find you or get a hold of you . . . Giuseppe's all but forgotten about you but we knew you'd come home eventually."

Damon shrugged. "Figures. I'm surprised he hasn't happily planned my funeral yet." Stefan and Caroline tensed, stepping back. Damon looked back and forth between them, noting the grave expressions on their faces. He chuckled and shook his head. "Leave it to good old dad to be consistent. Well, he can cancel it now."

"I don't really talk to him much. I've been running things here." Stefan said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "He's mostly based overseas now – Japan, I think."

"So . . . you too are as annoyingly cute as ever," Damon switched the subject – that was enough of that for today.

Stefan and Caroline exchanged an intimate look and a brief kiss. "We're good." Stefan smiled. Caroline giggled.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?" Caroline giggled again. Damon smirked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the sickly brunette upstairs, would it?" Stefan and Caroline's smiles dropped. "She's cute . . . even when she's running into the bathroom."

Caroline glanced at her husband, worried. "She seemed okay when we left. I'll go check on her." She kissed Stefan again and squeezed his hand before disappearing upstairs.

Stefan waited until Caroline was gone. "Um . . . yeah . . ." The younger brother let out a breath. "Let's go get a drink." The brothers moved into the dining room where the bar was. Stefan started pouring liquid into two glasses.

"Things happened since I left," Damon observed as he took a seat on one of the barstools. He cleared his throat, his sarcastic tone from moments before gone. Stefan put a glass in front of his brother. He sat down on the stool next to Damon. "The girl upstairs . . . she's pregnant, isn't she?" Stefan nodded, running his hand through his hair. Damon rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "Damnit, Stefan . . . I can't believe you'd do that to Car—"

"It's not what you think," Stefan shook his head.

"Sure it isn't," Damon snorted. "Really, Stefan? You've been with Caroline for nearly twenty years. I can't believe you did this."

"Damon—" Stefan huffed.

"Don't even try to deny it," Damon shook his head. "The baby inside that girl upstairs is yours. Isn't it?"

"Yes, but—"

"Geez, Stefan . . ." Damon rolled his eyes again. "You are something else, you know that? You have a wife, Stefan. Do you remember that – her name's Caroline. You may be my brother but she is the closest thing I have to a sister. Ugh I just want to punch you right now, you piece of shi—"

"Damon!"

The brothers turned to find Caroline in the doorway, an angry expression on her face. Damon let out a breath. "Care, you don't have to put up with this. My brother's an idiot . . . but you don't have to be stuck with this for the rest of your life."

"Damon, I didn't—"

"Cut the bullshit, Stef—"

"Damon, just shut up!" Caroline wacked him behind the head. She let out a breath, shaking her head. "God, you never change!" She growled and sat on her husband's lap, holding her hand. "The baby is mine, too. It's ours."

Damon froze, his hand still rubbing the back of his head. "What?!"

"It's like you said, brother. Things changed while you were gone." Stefan said. "Elena Gilbert is carrying Caroline's and my child. It's our child, Damon."

Damon let out a breath – he hadn't been expecting that. He picked up the glass and downed a generous chug of bourbon. He breathed deeply . . .

"Relax, brother," Stefan slapped him on the back of the shoulder. "This is a good thing, happy news. This is what Caroline and I have wanted for a very long time."

"But how . . . why . . ." Damon was having issues processing this.

"We're happy, Damon," Caroline said. "For the first time in a long time."

"So why didn't you just—" Damon drained the rest of his glass.

"We've tried," Stefan hugged his wife, kissing the top of her head. "Long story short: we had to find another method to start the family we wanted. That other method led us to Elena."

"How the hell can it be yours, Care, when my idiot brother slept with her?" Damon said.

"I didn't," Stefan shook her head.

"Bullshit," Damon said.

"He really didn't, Damon," Caroline said. "Our baby was medically put into Elena's womb by a doctor for her to carry." She told Damon about their problems with carrying a child to term and how it led to Elena.

Damon thought about it for a minute before his eyes widened. "Oh . . ."

"I would never cheat on Caroline," Stefan defended himself. "We may have had some problems as of late but not once did that ever cross either of our minds." Caroline nodded.

"I . . ." Damon let out a breath.

"Don't worry, it took us a while to get used to it too," Caroline said. "It may be a little . . . unconventional . . . but this is our baby."

"So you've just put your baby inside a stranger and let that stranger live in your house?" Damon said.

"It's all legit, Damon – through a major fertility clinic. The clinic does background searches and medical tests." Stefan said and turned to his wife. "How is she doing?"

"She's asleep now," Caroline told him. "She took some of the anti-nausea pills Dr. Williamson gave her."

"Maybe we should go back in . . ." Stefan sighed.

"I told her I'd go with her in the morning," Caroline said. "She just needs rest and hopefully a good night's sleep." Stefan nodded.

"This is all just . . . weird . . ." Damon chuckled. "I think I could use another drink."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Caroline sat in the waiting area, flipping through a maternity magazine. There were other women in the waiting area, some with children and some with partners holding their hands.

"Did I miss it?"

Caroline looked up as Elena sat down next to her and popped a mint in her mouth. Caroline shrugged. "Nothing yet. Dr. Williamson seems to be busy today. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh . . ." Elena let out a breath, making a face. "My breakfast and I had a disagreement. It seems your kid does not like scrambled eggs . . . which is a shame because that is what I seem to be craving every morning. Strange, huh?"

Caroline chuckled. "Yeah . . . Stefan hates scrambled eggs."

"Maybe I should make him eat them when I crave them," Elena teased.

"Only if I can watch," Caroline nodded. Elena grinned. "He's worse than a kid who won't eat their vegetables with scrambled eggs. He'll eat them any other way . . . but scrambled."

"Hmmph," Elena put her hand over her mouth.

"Bathroom again?" Caroline tensed, ready to move out of the other girl's way.

After a few moments, Elena put her hand down. She let out a deep breath. "I'm good . . . false alarm." She sat back in her chair. Caroline flipped another page in the magazine. "So . . . that was Stefan's brother, huh?"

"Yep," Caroline said, still reading in the magazine.

"He seems . . . nice." Elena cleared her throat.

Caroline froze, holding the magazine down to look at Elena. "Trust me girl, Damon Salvatore is the last guy on Earth you ever want to get involved with."

"N-n—I wasn't . . ." Elena stuttered.

"I've known the man almost as long as I've known Stefan . . . he uses and reuses women like Tupperware—okay?" Caroline sat forward. Elena swallowed. Caroline took her hand. "Look, don't get me wrong – Damon's like the brother I never had. He means the world to me and he's been through his fair share of trouble – especially from women. Most of the time he deserves what those women dole out. The only woman who's ever been able to reign him in, well . . ." Caroline let out a breath. The blonde looked down. "Just trust me when I say that you can do better."

Elena didn't say anything further – for which Caroline was glad. Her brother-in-law's past was a complex one and something Caroline didn't feel comfortable telling. No, that was Damon's story to tell.

"Elena Gilbert? Dr. Williamson is ready for you now."

The pair of them looked up as the nurse waved them over. They stood and followed the nurse through the office.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I know that look, Damon." Stefan looked up from the paper over at his older brother.

Damon froze, mid-chew of a mouth full of oatmeal. "What look?"

"Don't even think about it, brother." Stefan shook his head.

"Think about what?" Damon took another bite.

"You're thinking about sleeping with Elena." Stefan accused.

Damon put his spoon down, swallowing. "Look, brother . . . I'm not that guy anymore."

"Sure," Stefan scoffed. He turned the page of the newspaper. "Just whatever you do, stay away from Elena. Okay?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You sure you didn't sleep with her?"

"What? No!" Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon, seriously?"

Damon shook his head. "Nah . . . you could never do that. Caroline's got you too whipped to even think about it."

"Damon, I mean it . . ." Stefan put the paper down.

"Alright, alright . . ." Damon conceded. Stefan held up the paper again, going back to reading an article about a local protest. "Whatever . . . she's not even that hot anyway . . ."

Stefan let out a sigh. Yep, he always knew when his big brother was lying . . .

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 2: Do You See The Flares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So very sorry for how long it has been since I updated this and other fics – no excuse, just haven't found much time for writing lately. That being said, this chapter is not as long as I intended it to be but I feel it serves as just a little push into the real heart and meat of these characters. The chapter title comes from the amazingly emotional and epic song "Flares" by The Script. Let me know what you think and oh by the way one more episode with Nina and Elena? Ugh my heart hurts just thinking about it.

Chapter Two: Do You See The Flares?

Stefan let out a yawn and walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife. He closed their door and began to take off his tank top and pajama pants, leaving only his boxers. He looked up to find his beautiful wife sitting up in bed reading, writing things down in a notebook every once and awhile. He let out a sigh when he saw the title - basically a woman's guide to parenting a child born of surrogacy.

Caroline looked up, grinning from ear to ear. Stefan's heart tugged - his wife was always so beautiful when she was happy. "Hey husband of mine." She beamed, leaning over to give him a smooch on the lips.

"Wifey." He crawled over to his side of the bed and dove under the covers beside her. "You okay, babe?"

Caroline set the book down, turning to look at him. "What? Of course I'm fine."

Stefan released a breath, scooting closer to her. He put his hand on her knee. "Care, babe, I know that you're excited about the baby . . ."

Her smile dropped. "Stefan what-" He could see the panic setting in on her face.

"No, nothing's wrong." He shook his head.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Caroline narrowed her eyes. She huffed - putting the book, notebook, and pen down on her nightstand.

"I just want us to be realistic about this." Stefan told her. "It's still early-"

"Stefan, that's our baby . . . this is finally happening. We're finally getting our family." Caroline said. "Aren't you happy?"

"You know I am, baby." Stefan assured her. He held her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

She let out a deep breath, her gaze on their hands. "You think I'm getting too attached too fast."

"I just . . ." Stefan sighed. "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"But Dr. Williamson said-"

"I know that the baby is healthy but that doesn't stop me from worrying." Stefan confessed. "We're only four months in. There's still time for . . ." Stefan trailed off, seeing the quiver of her lip. "Babe, I have watched you go through so much in the last three years. And every time we lost another baby the light in your eyes faded out that much more." A tear gathered in the corner of Caroline's eye and Stefan wiped it away with his thumb.

Caroline sighed, leaning into him. "I just really want to hold our baby . . ."

"I know you do," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I do too, Care. I just don't want to lose us."

"Me neither." Caroline nodded. She let out a deep breath. "How's Elena?"

"She's asleep. She said earlier that the new prescription of nausea pills Dr. Williamson gave her last month are starting to work so we'll see." Stefan shrugged.

"Yeah when I got home from work earlier she was actually downstairs on her laptop instead of up in her room right next to the bathroom like usual." Caroline chuckled.

Stefan laughed, shaking his head. "I think that may have something more to do with our new house guest than how she's feeling."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Caroline laughed. "That brother of yours has always had an effect on women."

"Don't I know it – and he's only been here a month." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Ugh . . . I've gotta crash, babe. There's an early meeting in the morning and Dad's skyping in."

Caroline scrunched her nose. "Ooh, fun . . . the devil."

Stefan chuckled, laying back. "Good night, babe."

"Night." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, lingering for a moment before shutting off the light and laying down beside him.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon rubbed the sleep in his eyes, yawning as he descended the stairs. He'd been out late the night before - drinking of course, his favorite hobby (well, other than bedding beautiful women.) He wasn't quite sure yet why he'd returned to New York. Really, he didn't know what he was going to do next at all.

Stefan was always the one who had his shit together – the guy practically proposed to Caroline on their second date. And now, the blonde power couple were all stable and about to have a baby.

Damon was just barely treading water here. Sure, he came off as Mr. Cool Guy with his freedom and boozing ways but the truth was far from it. He happened to look down at his right hand and could have sworn the silver band was there. He shook his head, remembering that he'd buried his wedding band with his wife. He could still feel the cold of her hand as he'd slipped the larger band on her slim finger at the wake . . .

A soft noise from somewhere in the darkness downstairs ripped into his consciousness and he instantly went on alert. His body tensed as he softened his steps and crept the rest of the way down.

Instinct kicked in and he fisted an umbrella that he snatched from the hall. As he drew closer to the kitchen, the soft noise grew a little louder. What the hell was it? Determined to protect the house and those he cared about sleeping upstairs, he weightlessly stalked into the dining room that adjoined the kitchen.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and his eyes bulged a bit as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as a dark figure appeared at the island. While his eyes adjusted to the dark presence in front of him, he hovered behind it, determined to end this scum before anyone got hurt.

As he swung the umbrella downward, he caught the faintest scent of lavender and rose in the air around him. His mind processed the situation but his body wouldn't react fast enough. A grunt escaped his mouth as he attempted to get his hands to draw back the umbrella. The figure moved and immediately lunged away from Damon.

Damon finally got his arms and his brain to communicate and the umbrella slipped from his hands and dropped to the floor. He blinked, trying to better see in the darkness.

"Damon?!"

Damon's body shook and his eyes blinded when lights suddenly filled the room. "Elena? What the . . ."

The girl stood under the light switch across the room leaning against the wall. She panted heavily and one arm wrapped around the barely there bump of her middle. "What the hell was that!? You could've killed me! Not to mention your niece or nephew!"

Damon shivered again, blinking his eyes. "I . . ." His heart was racing. He brought one hand up to his raging chest. "God, I'm so sorry . . ." He leaned forward, feeling sick as he thought about what could have happened. "Are you okay?"

"You mean other than the mild heart attack . . ." She let out a deep breath, sinking to the floor. "Holy shit . . ." She looked up. "What is wrong with you?!"

Damon stumbled down to the stool next to the island, running his hand through his hair. "I heard a noise coming down the stairs – I thought everyone was asleep!"

"So you shoot first and ask questions later?" Elena pulled at the collar of her night shirt, trying to fan some air to her overheated body.

"I . . . I don't know." Damon shrugged. "I thought someone broke in. Besides, like I said – I thought everyone – including you – were asleep."

"Yeah well don't you know anything about pregnant women? Insomnia comes with the territory. I couldn't sleep and it's stifling in my room so I came down for some air." Elena stood up, holding on to the edge of the counter as she did.

"I'm sorry, okay? I freaked out for nothing." Damon bent over to pick up the fallen umbrella, setting it on top of the island.

Elena chuckled, rolling her eyes. "An umbrella, huh. If I were a burglar do you really think an umbrella would've stopped a knife or even a gun?" Damon shrugged. "Some knight in shining armor you are." She sat down on a stool across from Damon.

"It was the first thing I grabbed." Damon rolled his eyes. Boy did this girl have spunk. "At least I attempted to fend off said burglar. I could have chickened out and ran off leaving you three to deal with it on your own."

"Ooh I feel so safe." Elena shifted on the stool. "Not. Besides, don't you know it's the woman's job now to save the day?"

"Hmm. Interesting." Damon smirked. "I've never seen any pregnant super heroes but I would probably read that comic. Hell, I bet Marvel would even make it a movie."

Elena laughed. "Only if they cast me."

"Why not." Damon chuckled, shaking his head. "You know Gilbert, you're quite the character. I just scared the shit out of both of us – nearly wiping you out – and now we're laughing about comics and actions movies."

"That's life," She shrugged. "Just gotta go with the flow."

"You are definitely right about that." Damon nodded. "And hey, I'm sorry for freaking out that day we first met. I misjudged the situation and I shouldn't have assumed anything I had no right to."

"It's totally fine." Elena shook her head. "This isn't a conventional situation by any means. It was weird for me when I first learned about it too. I even backed out a few times."

"You did?" Damon said.

"A lot, actually." Elena told him. Her forehead scrunched. "It just didn't . . ." She let out a breath. "It sounds weird, but it just didn't feel to me like those couples really wanted a baby. Or . . . I dunno. Maybe I just didn't like them or whatever." She looked down at the table in front of them. "I'd even decided that if the interview with Stefan and Caroline didn't work out then it just wasn't meant to be."

"Why do you think they were different?" Damon asked.

Elena was quiet for a moment. Damon felt a strange vibe coming from the woman across from him. Had he said something wrong? What was going on in that mysterious head of her?

Then she looked up – smiling. "It's, ah . . . it's hard to explain actually. It was just right, you know? I could just feel it somehow – like a sixth sense. Like . . . like it was already in motion and done and meeting them was just a formality."

"They are quite the pair, aren't they." Damon chuckled.

Elena laughed, nodding. "Sometimes, they are so into each other it's kind of freaky – am I right?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Nailed it. Believe it or not, they were like that from their first date on. Before, probably. It's like a physical cuteness that just makes everyone around them want to literally toss their cookies."

Elena continued to laugh until a wince escaped her lips and she pushed lightly on her stomach.

Damon tensed. "Hey are you okay?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's usually this time of night that this kid is most active. I think your brother and sister-in-law are going to have a lot of sleepless nights with this one."

Damon smirked. "Hmm...I like this kid already. Although, cranky morning Stefan is not much fun and Barbie . . . well, she's usually cranky anyway." Elena yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, we should probably head to bed – now that the house is safe from intruders." Elena blushed.

The two of them turned out all the lights and headed toward the stairs. Damon followed behind her. He drew in a breath, that same spark hitting him that he'd felt the first night he'd met her outside the guest bathroom. In the month that he'd been staying in his brother's house he found himself running into Elena every chance he got. He couldn't explain it. He didn't know her, and it was morally wrong on every level – she was carrying his niece or nephew for crying out loud!

"Damon?"

He blinked, realizing that they were at the top of the stairs. "Hmm?"

"I asked you if you were okay." Elena turned her head to the side toward him, a look of concern on her face. "Damon, I—"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Damon didn't let her finish. "You should go to bed, get a good night's sleep."

Elena hesitated, frowning. She started walking down the hall toward her room. Damon watched her walk away, wishing he could follow after her. Instead, he turned the other way toward his own room.

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
